<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如你如我 by Linkmipha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505111">如你如我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha'>Linkmipha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>银土不拆不逆文，原作战场背景。清水。写于2015年，我的第一篇银土。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou &amp; Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如你如我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如你如我 | 银土</p><p>By 阿卡拉西亚</p><p>1</p><p>首先是山崎的声音。<br/>后面还有另一个人，脚步声沉稳地一步步接近。</p><p>隐匿在断壁残垣间的真选组众人都抬起了头，土方本来闭着眼睛靠着墙壁在休息，闻声皱皱眉头，睁开那双烟蓝眸子，将手扶在村麻纱上，凝神盯着入口。</p><p>浴血奋战了两天一夜，好不容易杀退敌人，在这个破败的宅院里争得一线喘息之机。将士们三三两两地散落休憩，近藤、土方、冲田、原田四人在一间房里，近藤、冲田各靠着门的一侧，原田坐在屋角，土方则坚持选了正正对着门的位置坐下。他要能随时看到屋外的情况。四人全负了伤，好在都不算严重，只是体力耗尽。山崎在宅院外带着人守着，让大家尽量放松休息。这时候要再出什么岔子，真选组就滑到了生死存亡之际。</p><p>土方深深吸了口气，将全副精神绷紧。</p><p>然后他看到熟悉得不能再熟悉的白底云纹和服闪过，银发的男人笔直朝着他走过来，白色和服沾血，长靴泥泞，木刀握在手上，在他面前站定低下头来，眼神一如既往似笑非笑，声音却异常温柔：</p><p>「哟，多串君。」</p><p>2</p><p>屋里其他人都吃了一惊，也松了口气。无论是面对伊东鸭太郎还是见回组，这个前攘夷分子总是站在真选组一边。此刻真选组正是元气大伤的时节，坂田银时不知道怎么找到这里来，但有他在总是好事。</p><p>坂田银时背对着他们，谁也看不到他和土方的面容。</p><p>屋内有火烬的余味，新鲜的血气，尘土飞在沉静的暮色里。土方仍是浑身紧绷，抬头与坂田银时对视，良久，其他人听到他黯哑地迸出两个字：「混蛋。」</p><p>「十四……」近藤开口想说什么，但银时随即吃吃笑起来。近藤迷茫地住了口。</p><p>银时转身挨着土方坐下，他伸出右手轻轻揉了揉那头黑发，将土方的脑袋揽过来，按在自己脖颈边。从头到尾，他没看其他人一眼，只是懒懒注视着门外。</p><p>近藤和原田都瞪大了眼睛。冲田不动声色地盯着银时和土方。跟着银时背后走进来的山崎愣在当地。但鬼之副长并没有抬眼回应这些目光。他仿佛微不可闻地叹了一口气，重新合上眼睛，并没把脸从银时身上挪开。相反，他稍稍侧了侧身子，将上半身的重量更多地靠了过去，轻轻将刀放在了身边。</p><p>冲田挑了挑眉毛，但什么也没说。</p><p>夕阳在这一刻褪尽了余晖，屋里迅速地暗静下来。但在场的人都明白了，在他们面前的，是一对恋人。</p><p>3</p><p>屋子里陷入奇妙的沉默。近藤、山崎和原田都不知所措地移开了目光，只有冲田在愈来愈暗的光线里饶有兴味地盯着两人。</p><p>与其他人不同，冲田对这冲击性的一幕并不吃惊。年轻的一番队队长，作战时负责为真选组打开前进的道路，直觉新鲜，剑锋锐利。「那两个人之间有什么不对。」栗发少年像敏锐的猫儿，一早从风的味道里觉察出了线索。他玩味的只是土方此刻把事情摊开在空气中的决心。生死一线的厮杀没日没夜地持续，就算对真选组这样的特别警察来说也不是常见的事。死神冰冷的鼻尖抵着脸咻咻地吹气，或许这寒意反而使土方变得释然。不需要隐瞒或取舍了，在劈面而来的生离死别前，没什么比恋人的体温更值得眷恋。</p><p>又或许土方只是身心俱疲，傲娇值和体力值一块儿跌到了波谷。他在任何一个人面前都要背负真选组的担子，在近藤面前，在冲田面前，在山崎面前，在原田面前，在其他组员面前。上司倚重着他，下属追随着他。只有在坂田银时面前他可以短暂摘下自己的「身份」。</p><p>冲田微微扯起了嘴角。「好弱的副长啊。」他无声地说。</p><p>土方一动不动地靠在银时身上，平稳地呼吸，他似乎完全放松了下来。银时的手松松搭在土方肩头。这一幕比银时刚进门时发生的事情更让其余的人吃惊。如果银时不在，坚持要坐在最危险、也最能掌握局势的正对门的位置的土方绝不会这样安然入睡，他总是记得自己是真选组的副长，要保持警惕，守卫大将，率领组员，主持大局。即使有人替班，他也只是浅眠，随时预备着突发状况。他知道战斗中需要休息回复体力，但近藤、山崎和原田都很清楚，土方不可能安心睡着。而现在他靠在银时身上休憩，像在一个绝对安全温暖的壳中解除了所有防备，只有真选组的人，见惯了他日常滴水不漏的姿态才明白这意味着什么：土方百分之百地信任银时，信任银时的强大，也信任银时会拼尽全力去保护自己，和自己身后的真选组。</p><p>——他在银时身边觉得安全。</p><p>4</p><p>有队员进来向近藤报告，近藤示意他小声些，站起来随他走了出去。交待完毕，近藤在外间站了一会儿，就地坐下来。</p><p>十四和万事屋的关系并不坏，这点他看得很明白。虽然两人一撞见就剑拔弩张，但那其中不是厌烦，不如说他们对彼此的存在如天敌般敏感。与伊东鸭太郎、佐佐木异三郎不同，坂田银时一直都站在土方那边，即使他原本是攘夷分子，却从来没跟真选组有过阵营上的冲突。因此近藤很放心地看着两人打打闹闹，知道他们其实对对方不乏认同。</p><p>但他完全没留意过两人之间奇异的波流。</p><p>回想起来，大概也只是认识万事屋之后，十四出去喝酒的次数变多了。他顾忌自己备受憎恨的真选组副长身份，独自在外醉酒不安全，以往一直相当谨慎，而现在夜里完成工作，第二天没有什么着紧的安排，他有时会换上便服，带上村麻纱出去，近藤碰见了问一声，只说去喝点小酒。近藤觉得他总算学会了放松些，也只有欣慰。</p><p>近藤想起屋里那一幕。他从未见过如此放松无防备的土方十四郎。从武州到江户，剪去长发的蔷薇小鬼收拾起少年意气，换上笔挺漆黑的制服，铁了心地将自己拘束起来，炼化成真选组的剑。一边辅佐大将，与幕府周旋，一边率领队士，冲锋陷阵，还要打点组内大小事务。他是那么勤勉、能干而自律，近藤反而有时希望他轻松一些，希望能再看到当年那个蔷薇小鬼的少年面容。</p><p>现在他看见了。放下村麻纱，靠着坂田银时沉沉睡去的土方十四郎。近藤知道十四是在争分夺秒地休息，战事告急，他随时得睁开眼睛作为真选组副长再回到战场上。如果坂田银时不在，他便会一声不吭地硬撑到倒下的一刻，但是这个人来了，十四也许矛盾着是否要将恋人拖到血肉横飞的战场上，但是真选组在生死存亡的危急关头，他也只能放纵自己一次。</p><p>5</p><p>换班的时间到了，队士进来招呼下一班岗哨，冲田和原田起身走了出去。零乱的声音吵醒了土方，他直起身来，转动脖子松动筋骨，发出咔咔的细微声响。</p><p>屋里只剩下银时、土方和山崎。山崎紧张地坐在屋角，不知道是不是应该也出去的好。继续杵在这里好像很碍眼，但是出去的话又太刻意了，不管哪一个选择都有被副长猛揍的危险。「啊要不然说去个厕所悄悄溜走？QAQ」刚胡思乱想到这里，就听到土方低哑的声音说：「山崎。水。」</p><p>山崎赶紧拿了水蹭过去。土方接过来咕咚咕咚喝完，擦一擦嘴角，仍是低声问：「情况怎么样？」</p><p>「一切正常。副长。对方没有追过来，估计他们也需要休整的时间。」</p><p>「好。你睡会儿，我来盯着。」烟蓝色的眼眸在黑暗中闪闪发亮，一种平静的冷光。</p><p>山崎乖乖退回屋角的位置靠墙坐下。</p><p>因为藏匿在这座破败的废弃宅院里，不能使用火烛，也不能高声呼喝，太阳落山后，厅堂屋阁里都弥漫着漆黑幽静的凉意。窗户早已空空如也，月光洒了一方进来，把靠窗的一长条照得明光流转。土方防备偷袭，没有待在窗边，而是在月光的边上坐着。银时沉默地坐在他身旁。从山崎所在的远离窗户的屋角看来，两人明昧不定地坐在光与暗的交界。</p><p>一角月光，一片黑暗。山崎在暗夜的屋角睁大眼睛盯着月光边的两人。他知道他们看不见他，但他看他们却看得很清楚。不单是月光，他是优秀的监察，视力和听力本来就比常人敏锐。</p><p>山崎自认很了解土方，毕竟直属于这个人。接受他直接下达的指令，完成他秘密吩咐的任务，甚至跑些更私人的腿，买买烟，确保屯所的蛋黄酱库存。他从来都很像个副长。帅气，坚定，利落，脸孔和性格都漂亮得使人倾心。从真选组成立之时开始就是如此。</p><p>监察藉着月光端详着自己长年追随的副长的面孔。他忽然意识到，在以往仰望土方的视角里，他从来没见过土方特定的一面。除了村麻纱附体的那个时候，山崎不知道这个人把他的疲倦、灰心和软弱都藏在哪儿。</p><p>他大概把这些都留给了银时。不是他帅气的一面，而是他灰败的一面。他的哀伤无力，痛苦挫败，恐惧执念。</p><p>所以银时会来。山崎意识到，他是来保护土方的。不单单是武力上。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>山崎在深夜被惊醒。他费力地从深深的乱梦中浮出来，抬头望向声音的来源，发现土方站了起来，活动着肩颈手臂，大概是久坐不耐烦了。</p><p>土方审慎地观察了一下窗边，慢慢走过去，站在中夜明亮的月色下。银时起身，伸了个懒腰，一手插在和服前襟里也跟着晃了过去，面对面与土方站定。若不是黎明又将唤醒新的战火，这不过是个宁静的晴夜，月光将两人照得纤毫毕现。</p><p>两人无言地凝视着对方。他们一般高，因此那注视的眼神异常直白。山崎知道土方一向不是多话的人，但是记忆中的旦那却很聒噪。而在此刻，他觉得银时变得不像银时，土方也不像土方。这两人像异妙的生物，在月光的魔力下恢复了原形。<br/>先打破寂静的是银时。他抬起手轻柔地抚摸土方的脸颊，擦过眼角，捏了捏耳垂，沿着下巴的弧线缓缓收回。亲昵，带着淡淡的戏谑，好像在逗引一只猫。土方垂下眼睛站着，没有丝毫诧异，这一定是银时经常做的举动，两人默契的小动作。</p><p>然后是亲吻。一个羽毛般轻柔的吻，两人稍稍侧头，安静地触碰彼此的嘴唇。甚至没有张开嘴，只是闭上眼睛轻轻感知温度与触感。触碰，黏合，分开。一个不带情欲的，纯粹的吻。</p><p>他们睁开眼睛凝视对方。两人目不转睛地盯视着与自己相异色的瞳眸，低下头把额头抵在一起。两人都细不可闻地，微微颤抖着叹了一口气。</p><p>山崎困在屋角的黑暗中，呆若木鸡。他知道自己刚刚目睹了一个誓约。两个灵魂之间的承诺。但那是什么样的承诺呢？是「不要在我不知道的时间擅自死在我不在的地方」，还是「如果你死了，我也不会活下去」？抑或，是「如果你死了，我会活下去，这样你就能一直活在我心里」？</p><p>浓黑的黑暗仿佛渗透身体，他握紧拳头，觉得心痛得无法呼吸。</p><p>7</p><p>黎明总会到来，无论人们是否希望如此。离别的黎明，屠杀的黎明，有人死去的黎明。太阳新鲜地升起，散发光线，大地明亮地承载着在其上厮杀的人类。夜色渐渐浅淡，露水从草叶上滑落，睡梦中的人浑然不知下一个白昼将带来怎样的命运，而终夜不眠的人祈求一个永远的平静夜晚，却被太阳毫不动容地拒绝。</p><p>屋里一点一点亮起来，倚墙而坐的两人慢慢现出轮廓。</p><p>「我以前以为总有一天会跟你这混蛋动刀子。」</p><p>「多串君不是整天都在喊打喊杀吗。」听的人仍然闭着眼睛，只轻轻握了一下包在掌心的手。</p><p>土方没理他，也没睁开眼睛，继续说下去。「我以为不是你砍了我就是我砍了你。」他哼了一声：「要砍了你这攘夷分子老子眼睛都不会眨一下。」</p><p>下一句话过了很久才说出口，极低极低的：「我他妈宁愿你这混蛋是我的敌人。」</p><p>银时沉默了一会儿。</p><p>然后他转过头，看着土方的侧脸。对方同样睁开眼看着他。天色渐明，烟蓝望进暗红。</p><p>第一线阳光洒进屋里，他绽开一个大大的笑脸：「那你要活下来。来杀了我。」</p><p>8 银时SIDE</p><p>我不是喜欢土方。</p><p>喜欢这个词用在我和他身上未免天真了点。我只是在注视着这个人的过程中，看着那些遮蔽、伪饰、浅表的东西一点点剥落，然后看见他的灵魂。那是需要我也被我需要的灵魂。</p><p>和性别与外表都无关。</p><p>我们不是把最好的一面留给对方，而是最真实的一面，或许也是最糟糕的一面。</p><p>我喜欢歌舞伎町，它的活泼热烈，灯红酒绿，歌舞升平。它用这些彩色的喧嚣收留了我，把我淹没在日常的柔和流水之中。就算什么也不想也能在这里随波逐流地活下去。我的确试着什么也不想。如果要计划未来，就得打量现在，就得检讨过去。太累了。老师说人是软弱的生物，但有权利选择是因为软弱而痛苦，还是因为直面软弱而痛苦，因为这样，人是自由的生物。神乐上次又补了一句，地球是自由的星球。</p><p>于是我自由地忍受着痛苦。在这个自由的星球上，作为自由的人类。</p><p>当然这些痛苦没必要跟别人啰嗦，不是不愿说，只是没必要。对婆婆对新八对神乐都是。说了又能怎样？就像跟小玉和定春说一样。谁要扯那么多脏兮兮的陈年旧事啊，麻烦死了。然后他们又能用什么样的表情面对我呢？同情吗？哼哼哈哈地说以后吃火锅再也不跟我抢肉了吗？</p><p>我的确意外于有一天自己能笑着说出白夜叉这个身份。也意外于自己能说出在老师和那帮笨蛋之间的选择。因为对方是土方。被他知道也没关系。或者说，下意识地，我想被他多知道一点。</p><p>土方这家伙很精明，对人性有种娴熟的洞悉。擅长忽悠的混蛋，很懂得拨弄别人的情绪和思想。但是在更加本质的地方，那些最本质的地方，他比任何人都要天真。为什么爱上这个人呢？起初大概只是浑然不觉地被吸引着，一举一动都劈劈啪啪地爆着火花，一碰上就要吵架，也一起去打架，见到这个人就觉得强烈的情绪涌上来涨满了胸口，但无法定义这种情绪的成分。</p><p>一次喝完酒，我们晃晃悠悠地往回走，经过河边的草地，春夜又温暖又和平，空气充满无用的香气，我们都喝得不少，嬉笑着瘫在草地上起不来。我呛到了，撑起来咳得简直掉下眼泪，最后就真的成了连哭带笑的窒息。我重新躺倒在草地上，大口大口地呼吸。春夜真是美丽的事物，而我们是自由地痛苦着的人类。</p><p>他在我身边转过脸来看我。眼里深深的蓝。他在春夜的星空下伸手轻轻碰了碰我的脸。我的心好像毫无遮蔽地被赤裸的手掌握在了掌心。我要非常非常努力才能忍住眼泪。炙热的，使眼前一片模糊的液体。</p><p>我爱上了这个人。</p><p>9 土方SIDE</p><p>决意踏上修罗道，以鬼之身姿活下去的人，并不是有意追求着这个，而是因为不这样就不是自己了。</p><p>我舍弃了夕阳下的蜻蜓，少女美好的笑靥，不是因为她比较不重要，而是因为，选择了那种生活的土方十四郎就不是土方十四郎了。我认定了这条路，就算它的尽头是血与火，黑暗与寂灭，我也只能走下去，走到那个早就心知肚明的尽头为止。</p><p>老子才不是为了这个腐朽的幕府卖命，只是想作为「我」活下去，按照自己认同的方式。武州那会儿到处打架生事也好，现在每天把自己套进密不透风的制服也好。在大哥面前杀伤那些贼人的那一刻，鲜血滴落一地，我意识到我的身体里奔流着这种红色的暴戾。那就是我。无论是大哥还是三叶，对我来说都太过柔软温热，说到底，我只是个醉心于厮杀的多刺的乡下流氓——但我还有真选组。我也只有真选组。剪去长发，换上漆黑笔挺的制服，第一次站在镜前，我知道这就是我将头也不回走到终绝的道路。</p><p>我发誓要在这乱世中为我们的大将，我们的真选组而战。历史狂飙猛进，血肉横飞，平凡人被践踏如草芥，而我们还活着，靠我们的刀砍出一条血路。</p><p>就在这种日子里，我忘记从什么时候起，坐在那个天然卷混蛋边上，他跟我从盘子里抢团子吃变成日常最轻松的一刻。忘记从什么时候起因为身边有他而能放松下来在居酒屋里喝得酩酊大醉。忘记从什么时候起巡逻遇见总会一路吵闹地走一段，烂熟于心的街景变得鲜明，我能感觉到太阳，还有风，街道如同装了弹簧般轻轻起伏摇晃。我讨厌这个废柴天然卷那闲散惫懒歪歪斜斜的样子，但是忘记从什么时候起，这家伙歪在公园里看报纸的时候我会走过去，靠在长椅上，坐在他身旁抽一支烟。抽一支烟。他吸溜吸溜地喝着草莓牛奶跷着腿看着报纸，每个毛孔都散发着天然卷的腐败气息，太阳照在横七斜八的一头卷毛上，那种银色的光泽。「和平真好。」那一刻我抬头望着湛蓝天空，这样想过。</p><p>那混蛋把白夜叉的历史掩盖得很成功，不如说像猫掩盖大便那么成功。是个聒噪又胡扯的家伙，却几乎从不说起过去的事情。山崎的侦查无功而返，我决定把这件事就此塞进抽屉——我也不知为什么这么做。或许我想等这家伙开口说出来。就像他站在我面前，扎着那个可笑的卷毛马尾，暗红眼瞳中充满笑意：「我攘夷志士白夜叉的头颅，做得到的话你就来拿啊。」</p><p>那一定是段惨烈的历史。雪白衣衫被鲜血浸染，渐渐板结污黑。在浓云密布的战场上最后只剩下这样的身影，他和他的剑，脚下死去的同伴和敌人残肢交叠。然后他一路走来，走到歌舞伎町的热闹中，挂上万事屋的招牌，真剑换为木刀，吃巧克力芭菲，看JUMP，躺在沙发上睡午觉。过往就像棉被一样一把塞进壁橱里，满满的在那里，但是他不讲。</p><p>批阅完文件的深夜我拉开纸门站在廊檐下，一地好月光。咬着烟走到庭院里抬头望，夜风如清露，江户的月亮和武州那时一样。我想，天然卷混蛋也会这样看月亮吧，按照我们诡异的同步率。陷在他那张椅子里，透过窗棂，今晚的月亮和旧时战场上照拂过他的那一轮也没有不同。照过我们少年岁月的，同一个月亮。</p><p>就算一起喝醉醉得走回去都要互相搀扶笑骂，他也只会变得更加胡扯。有一天夜里我们半路上晃到河边，躺在草地上，这家伙坐起来一阵猛咳，呛得快哭了，或者真的是变成了半哭半笑的呜咽。然后他倒下来大口呼吸，像一尾被扔上岸的鱼，徒劳地呼唤无法接触的氧。我看着他，在暗香浮动的醉意里，伸手去碰了碰他的脸。只是想知道他的温度。想知道这个人怎样把那样一点点温度保存到现在。</p><p>指尖碰到一张温暖的脸颊。那双暗红色眼眸转过来注视着我，然后他慢慢地把脸贴近我的手心。死鱼眼睁得好大，不眨不闭。我伸出另一只手轻轻抚摸他的眼皮，他闭上眼，温热的水滴打湿我的手指。</p><p>「不就是没让你这混蛋吃老子的刺身吗？哭什么？」我说。</p><p>他闭着眼睛扯出一个笑容。伸手把我拖过去，把头压在我肩上，紧紧抱住我。巨大的力道越收越紧，我在那暖热的怀中勒得发痛。他低低在我耳边说：「土方。」</p><p>大脑在这里，心在那里，大脑会辨认人，心会记忆人，而你让我知道灵魂的位置，灵魂是听到你的声音会痛的那个部分。</p><p>然后他松开我，脸稍稍挪开一点，像面对着见回组那时一样，眼中充满笑意：</p><p>「宅十四那次的委托费，我现在可以向副长大人收了吗？」</p><p>我探身过去亲吻那湿漉漉的眼睛。「哈？你这混蛋搞坏了我们的警车，哪他妈还有委托费。」</p><p>10 银时SIDE</p><p>目之所及一切都是红色。大片大片的鲜活的色彩，过于鲜活了，浓烈得灼痛。然后意识到，充满了血的不是世界，而是眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>雨水淅淅沥沥下起来，打在脸上令伤口辛辣地渗痛。我抬手藉着雨水擦拭眼睛，努力眨巴着眨走血滴，红色褪去，世界露出真实的黯淡面目，天空布满浓云，地上血水交流，鲜红渐成暗黑。我觉得好困好困，扶着木刀慢慢跪坐下去，意识疲乏粘稠得动弹不得，最后一刻，我费力地想，为什么战场上总会下雨呢？</p><p> </p><p>真的，参加了那么多战争，想起来总是在下雨。将杀人如麻的暴虐冷冷地淋透成悲凉。</p><p> </p><p>总是在下雨。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>土方穿着制服站在我面前，黑亮笔挺的一身，镶着明亮的金边，雪白地系着领巾。我叼着一串团子，他皱着眉头盯着我，“嘁”了一声，走过来解刀坐下。</p><p> </p><p>我默契得无需去嘲讽他，这流浪猫一样警觉的小动物，小心地接近人类，带着勉为其难的神气。天气实在太好，街道干净安宁，行人脸上都有阳光的暖意。他坐在我身边，毫不客气地拎起剩下那串团子塞进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>「你这个税金小偷连善良市民的团子都要偷吗！」</p><p> </p><p>「要跟警察投诉吗？要投诉吗？老子就是警察。」</p><p> </p><p>他一定心情很好，虽然不怎么看得出来。风和日丽，天下太平。真选组副长拄着漂亮的刀，闲闲在我身边抢团子吃。这个本性迟钝的家伙意识不到自己这一刻的松懈有多可爱。</p><p> </p><p>我伸手摩挲他那把妖刀，刀锷上有奇怪的蛇纹。</p><p> </p><p>「这是什么？」我说。</p><p> </p><p>「衔尾蛇。」他咬着团子含糊不清地答。</p><p> </p><p>然后他把团子咽下去，拿起我的茶杯喝一口，又变成嘴角带着讥诮的漂亮男人，蓝色的眼尾瞥着我。</p><p> </p><p>「这东西的意思是自我吞噬者。这条蛇会咬着尾巴，一点点吞掉自己。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>我知道我要从这个梦里醒来，醒来，找到他，飞奔去他身边，把他紧紧抱在怀里。要快，要快，在我漂亮骄傲伤痕累累的爱人吞噬掉自己之前。</p><p>11 土方SIDE</p><p>偶尔我们一起过夜。我假期本来就不多，能够从文件里腾出空闲的日子就更少。见面两人都默契地选择了旅馆，毕竟万事屋和屯所都人多眼杂。</p><p>起初并没留下来过夜。到旅馆总有该做的事，干脆利落地解决了就可以回去看文件了，我干嘛要和一个天然卷挤在一张床上睡觉？于是我总是完事去淋浴，出来换上浴衣抽支烟，拿起村麻纱出门，留下这家伙赖在床上。</p><p>第一次留下来大概是真的折腾累了（死天然卷），又大概是从浴室出来坐在床头抽烟，这家伙趴在枕头上枕着胳膊偏头看着我。刚洗完头，一头银白卷发毛蓬蓬湿漉漉，就这么盯着我，什么也没说，平时的吊儿郎当或者片刻之前的热灼压迫感全都消失不见，出奇地安静，安静得低落。</p><p>我没办法抵抗一只凝望着人类的大型犬，一声不吭的愿望都在眼睛里。</p><p>「滚过去点给老子腾点地儿。」</p><p>*****</p><p>我们将第一次单独共处那么长时间，一整个夜晚。我简直有点尴尬。该干什么呢？讲悲惨的童年故事吗？</p><p>但他什么都没说，甚至没有像我想象中一样饶舌地开始谈各种各样的无聊话题，像喝酒时我们常谈的那样。他仍旧趴在枕头上，偏着头凝视我，露出一个微笑，然后，他转回头不再看我，闭上眼睛，左手伸过来搁在我身上，轻轻摩挲胸膛之下的皮肤，再滑下去握住我的手。</p><p>没再说一句话。就这样安静地趴在枕头上闭着眼睛，握着我的手。</p><p>我深深吐出一口气，也闭上眼睛。</p><p>不知睡了多久我从沉睡中惊醒，旅馆的遮光做得太好了，就在这样灯红酒绿的区域，房间里是真正的黑，一丝光线都没有，我醒来是因为一只手慌乱地在边上扑打着床，有个声音暗哑地呼唤我的名字：「土方，土方，土方。」</p><p>我迷迷糊糊间直觉地回应那只手和那个声音：「我在。」</p><p>下一刻温暖的躯体覆盖过来，把我拉进怀里，我的背合上他的胸膛，他的脸颊埋在我脖颈间，一只手环在我腰间。黑暗里柔软头发磨蹭我，他朦胧带睡意的声音呢喃了一句：「过来。」</p><p>然后又再无响动，均匀鼻息一味贴着我的脖子。我陷在一个心满意足的怀抱里。</p><p>这是他清醒的时候绝对不说出口的索求。</p><p>混蛋天然卷。</p><p>之后就总是留下来过夜了。他意识到了这一点，做完之后开始变得有点高兴。我渐渐明白过来，以前完事之后，他从浴室出来那种沉默寡言的罕见安静是因为我马上要走。他希望我留下来，但他从来不讲。</p><p>是害怕说出口的愿望也不能实现呢，还是仅仅害怕「说出口」这一点呢？</p><p>但他仍然在每个深夜抱紧我，在无意识的睡眠中。我醒来的时候要么被他环抱着，要么他在沉睡中放开了我，可是没过多久一定像第一夜那样，惊慌地在黑暗中确认我的存在。</p><p>*****</p><p>雨打在脸上，冰凉的刺痛。</p><p>我用力睁开眼，像从一个格外昏沉的乱梦中，周围一片黑红。天是沉黑的，地是暗红的，血浓烈的味道扑进口鼻。我躺在交相枕藉的尸体里，雨水浸透躯体。</p><p>真选组。真选组。真选组。</p><p>头麻木而剧痛，视线黑红不清。</p><p>我们挺过来了吗？近藤老大活着吗？总悟呢？山崎呢？</p><p>我伸手在身边摸索，把村麻纱紧紧握在手里。</p><p>但是我站不起来。身下的大地形成水潭，黑色漩涡把我吸附在其中。雨哗哗打在脸上，溅涌进口鼻，战场上才有的腥辣冰冷的雨。尖锐的剧痛和沉重的疲惫矛盾地切割我，视野越来越黯淡，渐渐黑得像旅馆里遮光良好的房间。</p><p>我听见第一夜里他不自知的，慌乱的呼唤。「土方，土方，土方。」</p><p>我的心如第一夜那般紧缩闷痛，如果我走了，这家伙又会在半夜找我，惊醒却发现我不在。</p><p>我下意识地想回应那个声音。但是房间里越来越黑，越来越黑，我喉咙沙哑，说不出话来。</p><p>——「我在。」</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>「——汝为恶鬼，吾为夜叉。曾经在碎樱暖阳下举杯相视，但最适合你我相逢的地方，终究得是这个血与火的战场，不是吗？」</p><p>银时在雨中拄着木刀勉强支起身子，嗤笑了一声，总算还有一条命在。他低头看看，和服下摆随心所欲地泼满了泥水和血痕，洞爷湖早吸足了血染成深黑。「你小子可别也变成怨灵集聚的妖刀啊。」他静静地说。</p><p>他抬起头打量这个战场。</p><p>战斗已经结束，死神用浓黑广大的羽翼覆盖了这片焦土。不久之前这里还有如电如雪的刀光剑影，有矫健英勇的战士，有振聋发聩的呐喊，但现在一切归于寂灭，敌人与同伴倒在一起，肢体和肢体交叠缠绕，雨水把他们的血冲到一起，合流成寂静的深红。</p><p>又一次，白色的夜叉独自在战场上活下来了。强大得不会被敌人击垮，软弱得无法拯救众人，一次次从战火中归来，敌人匍匐，同伴无声。</p><p>雨停了。月亮清幽地从雨后的夜空中浮现出来，淡淡光芒俯照沉默横陈的焦土。白色的夜叉拄刀站着，仰脸注视月亮：「你啊，还真是冷静。」</p><p>他又笑了笑，从泥地里拔起木刀：「好嘞，我们去找那把妖刀的主人吧。」</p><p>*****</p><p>他拖拉着受伤的腿脚缓慢地前行。他不知道自己昏死过去了多久，但显然久得足够让最后一个还有生还希望的伤兵都在暴雨击打中变成冰冷失血的尸体，战场安静如月色。</p><p>奇怪地，他发现自己既不恐慌，也不焦灼。心脏和大脑都好像包裹在混沌柔和的液体中，他极其平静地在尸骸中搜寻着男人的身影。</p><p>他一点点地回想着男人的细节。</p><p>手很漂亮。腰身紧致，不知道那么多蛋黄酱都消耗在了哪里。黑发顺滑光亮地像只猫，「呐土方君有在偷偷用护发素吧绝对有的吧！」从浴室里出来，披上浴衣，低头系腰带。朱红色的刀。深睡时睫毛密密地笼罩着。黑眼圈。脖子很怕痒。一丝不苟的雪白领巾。心情最好最好的时刻，扯起嘴角的微笑。这个时候去亲他的嘴角，他会笑着偏过头去。</p><p>还有烟蓝色的眼睛。在光线暗淡的旅馆房间里一眨不眨地注视自己的眼睛，沉淀成幽蓝，如同此刻的夜空。</p><p>他在幽蓝夜空下平静地行走，滤除全部心智与情绪，专心致志，寻找一个人。月色温柔，血泉渗透焦土，死去的人都不说话，他平静得不抱任何希望，只记得寻找本身。</p><p> </p><p>- Fin -</p><p> </p><p>以上就是结局了。但，如果你不满意，可以把这个当作结局。</p><p> </p><p>13 The Ending</p><p>近藤勋在和室里坐着，大战归来，人人养息，他的伤恢复不少，风清月明的好时辰，屯所里一片宁静。他的心为这片刻的和平轻快起来，估量着这会儿自己的体力能够扛下阿妙一击了，打算去夜总会喝两杯。</p><p>他刚站起来，马上察觉屋外有人。</p><p>他屏住呼吸等着，片刻，一个长条影子缓缓地映到纸门上。</p><p>近藤勋愣了愣，打量着那身形：「十四？」</p><p>门外稍静了一会儿，传来熟悉的低哑声音：「近藤老大，别开门。这样就好。」</p><p>「……哦。」近藤勋走近纸门，面对着纸门盘腿坐下。</p><p>门外又静了一会儿。「近藤老大，真是抱歉，我想跟你说这件事，不过，不想看到你的脸。」</p><p>「是说我长得像猩猩吗是说我长得像猩猩吗！」没等近藤爆发，门外的人又低声说起来：</p><p>「我和万事屋那家伙……我原本是觉得不需要解释的。怎么搞的，现在又觉得应该跟你说一声才对。好不容易都能活着回来。</p><p>不过那个家伙，并不是恋人。只是我需要他，他也需要我。就是这样而已。跟性别和身份都没有关系。如果那个家伙不在了，我一样会守护真选组和这个江户，但是我看见的色彩会不一样。我愿意为真选组而死，但那个家伙身上有让我想要活下去的东西。</p><p>即使不是恋人，虽然不是恋人，我也想走在那个家伙身边，看着那张蠢脸，在江户的晴天里。就是那么简单。</p><p>总觉得应该跟你说一声，好像又没有必要？嘛，不看着你的脸果然是对的，不然我大概一个字都说不出来吧。抱歉啊，近藤老大。」</p><p>纸门哗一声拉开。真选组副长被勾进一双胳膊里狠狠揉着脑袋，头顶一个爽朗的声音哈哈大笑着说：</p><p>「这就是恋人哦！十四！」</p><p> </p><p>- Fin -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>